I think I miss you
by MirandaPasz
Summary: "I just. God. This is weird. I think… I miss you? Which is super weird cause you're right here, but… could I maybe..." Becommissar in which Beca was in an accident and has suffered memory loss.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this instead of paying attention in my classes. Please tell me what you want for chapter 2! I want to give you what you want.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PP2, the characters or anything else, blah blah blah.**

White. Blindingly white.

She blinked her eyes open, squinting at the bright rectangular light directly above her face. A small groan drifted past her lips at the immediate stiffness in her neck as she tried to turn and take in her surroundings. Slowly, the room around her came into focus, and she became aware of a barely audible high pitched beeping coming from the right side of her bed.

Beep. Beep.

She took in a slow, shallow breath and her ribs protested with soreness at the movement. The air smelled of medicine and something distinctly sour; the girl crinkled her nose at the stench. If needles had a smell, _that_ was exactly what that would be. Another small groan, closer to a hum this time, traveled from her chest to her mouth as she turned her head the other way. She was met with a large window that showed a busy street below, a couple of bare trees, and civilians trudging through the snow to get to their cars. Probably. She wouldn't know. She could only see the grey sky above.

Beep. Beep.

A scuffle of feet made her turn her head back around to face the intruder. At least her neck was loosening up. A short, plump woman with short, crimped black hair quietly waddled her way to her bed. She had a smile on her face, lighting up her grey eyes and suddenly the girl felt bad about finding the other woman's penguin walk comical. The woman wore a white lab coat with a name tag clipped to the left pocket that read _Dorothy_ , surrounded by smiley face stickers. They set her stomach on edge.

"Hi there. No need to worry. You're in the hospital, honey. There was a car accident, but you're gunna be just fine. Lucky to be in as good of shape as you are."

Beep.

She marveled at how this woman didn't stop to breathe, while _she_ was struggling with every intake. She opened her mouth to ask a question, though she didn't even know what to ask, "Wha…"

"Before we do anything else, I'm going to need to take a quick survey of sorts. Can you tell me what your name is?"

The girl furrowed her brow as she concentrated. A dull ache formed behind her eyes and she almost wanted to cry. But she pushed on. It would be a hell of a lot easier to remember if her brain wasn't trying to stab her from the inside.

"Umm..." she rasped, "B…Beca."

"Very good, sweetie. And your age?"

The pain sharpened at Beca's attempt at further retrieval. "Ah. Shit!" She croaked, her hand flying to her forehead, only to be caught by wires. The brunette hissed at the sharp pain of the needles that tugged at her hands and wrist. Dorothy's hands grabbed Beca's and pushed them back down onto the bed.

"Aaaalrighty, I think that's enough for right now, Miss Müller."

Beep.

The pain was shooting. Throbbing. But the question now on her lips seemed like the most important thing in the world. "What did you call me?"

There was no response.

"My last name is Mitchell."

"Don't worry. The doctor will be in to see you shortly, sweetheart," Dorothy responded with a concerned seeming smile.

Concentration lines formed on Beca's forehead as she tried to decipher why the nurse hadn't replied when she'd corrected her. Her last name _was_ Mitchell. But maybe it wasn't? The nurse would have realized her mistake. But it seemed like she was so sure…

The small woman was drawn out of her internal debate by rising voices outside of her door. She willed her headache away as she tried to listen in.

"You said that I could see her after she awoke. She is awake now, ja?" A low, gravelly, accented voice began to shout. The voice that responded was quieter, trying to remain calm, but Beca could hear the tension in it. "We don't want to over stimulate her. We believe there may…"

God dammit, why couldn't they speak up? Honestly, hushed voices were so hard to eavesdrop on.

In the next second, her door was bursting open and a tall blonde woman was rushing toward her. She looked disheveled. Her hair was up in a messy bun with fly-aways hanging out in various places. Her electric blue eyes were sporting bags large enough to be Louis Vuitton. She was dressed in faded, light blue jeans and a grey BARDEN UNIV. t-shirt that looked a bit small for her. She didn't stop when she reached Beca, like the brunette expected her to, but instead half threw herself on top of the smaller woman and planted her lips firmly on Beca's. She sighed so emotionally that Beca thought it could be mistaken for a small cry. Not knowing how to react, Beca froze. After a long, lingering moment, the taller woman pulled away and pressed her forehead to the brunette's.

"Oh, maus," she breathed. "Oh, my dear, sweet Beca," she continued as she peppered kisses all over the brunette's face. "They would not let me in to see you. I have been waiting out in that hallway for _two_ days. You have no idea how badly I wanted to touch you. To just be near you. To feel you safely in my arms. Meine engel."

Logic told Beca that she should push this woman away. But she didn't. Something about her made butterflies flutter in her abdomen and bees buzz loudly in her chest. The vague scent of cinnamon that swirled around her told her muscles to relax and her nerves to calm. But Beca had never been one to let emotions take over. She steeled herself and carefully brought up her hands to gently press against the shoulders of the woman against her.

Light blue eyes met hers and studied her curiously as the blonde sat back, but didn't remove her hands from the sides of Beca's face. The smaller woman thought carefully on her word choice. A deep, innate part of her was rearing a deep fear of hurting the beauty in front of her.

"Who are you?" She watched as the light seemed to dim a little in the blonde's eyes and she felt the same emotion echo throughout her own body. _Nice, Beca._ The other woman slowly removed her hands and placed them delicately in her lap.

"I-I'm sorry. Please don't be upset." The tiny woman whispered. She felt the urge to reach out and take a soft hand in her own, but resisted. No matter how much she seemed to share in the blonde's pain, she didn't know this woman. The blonde looked up and forced a smile. "Do not be sorry, liebling. You have done nothing wrong." But Beca could hear the immense lack of emotion as compared to when she'd come rushing in. She paused curiously at what the other woman had called her. Liebling?

"My name is Mina Müller." The words seemed hard for her to conjure and she spoke softly. "Beca… You are my wife."

Beca took a moment to ponder this. She moved her gaze down to her left hand, and sure enough there was a thin, golden wedding band with small carvings on it that looked like vines.

"So... My name _was_ Mitchell, right?"

A hearty laugh escaped Mina's lips and Beca involuntarily smiled along. Why were this woman's emotions so contagious? Seeing the taller woman's eyes light back up, the brunette's heart soared and she felt a need to make Mina laugh like that as often as permitted.

"You were in an accident. You have memory loss, and your _maiden name_ is what you are concerned about?" The blonde shook her head and smiled warmly at Beca. The brunette felt her cheeks warming. She couldn't remember anyone ever looking at her like that. Mina looked at her with such love and adoration that she felt that she would spontaneously burst right there. "Yes, _Beca_. Your last name used to be Mitchell. Beca Mitchell is the girl I fell in love with."

The easy confession of love made Beca suddenly uncomfortable. She cast her eyes downward and fritted with the hem of the bed sheet. Guilt burrowed its way into her stomach and crept into all the corners of her body. How could she face someone who loved her _this_ much and tell her that she didn't even know who she was? Sure, the blonde made her giddy, but did she love her back? She didn't remember loving her.

Beep. Beep.

"I apologize, liebe. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."

Beca didn't respond. Didn't look up. She couldn't bear to see the pain she'd caused.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After another week, Beca had finally been released from the hospital. During that time, Mina had hardly left her side, regardless of the brunette's insisting that she go get proper rest and meals. Beca could tell that her wife was itching to touch her. She would often see a hand reach out for her and then change its course at the last moment.

Fortunately, Beca's body hadn't been too battered by the accident. Thank god for seatbelts. Although, now she had a nice, purple-yellow seatbelt placed bruise across her front. From what she gathered, her brain had taken the brunt of the hit via whiplash. She had a nice mental image of a brain smacking its skull when Dorothy told her and proceeded to vomit all over her nice white coat. Occasionally, a nurse would tell Mina that she should wait outside. Warm blue eyes would turn to ice every time, and Beca found herself smiling to herself when no one could make her wife leave the room.

"Are you sure you are okay, meine liebe?"

The brunette shuffled through the door of the apartment, ever so slowly, taking in all of her surroundings. It was modest. She immediately walked into a small living room with light green walls. One sofa and a love seat faced the window as well as a large, flat screen TV. The walls were covered in a few band posters, some paintings, and small clusters of glow-in-the-dark plastic stars. Christmas lights hung around the parameter that gave the room a homey glow.

"Uh, yeah. I'm good. Thanks," she murmured in response and made her way through the hallway. To the left was a long, skinny kitchen. If two people were in it at once, they'd practically be on top of each other. Her mind immediately created a scenario between her and the blonde in such a situation, and her face heated. She quickly moved on. To the right was the bedroom. It was as large as, if not larger than the living room and had a doorway in the back right corner that she assumed lead to the bathroom. The room was the same light green as the entrance of the apartment. The bed was a large, wooden, four poster monster that took up half of the room, and the light green curtains that hung partially down from the poster gave the room a soft, ethereal feel. The bed was unmade, and Beca could only assume that Mina hadn't been back to their place since the accident.

 _Their_ place. The brunette felt oddly out of place, yet right at home here. She hated that her body seemed to remember everything, while her brain remained clueless. She sat down with a huff, and groaned in frustration, covering her face with her hands. The bed dipped beside her and a tentative arm was placed awkwardly around her shoulder. When Beca tensed and her breath hitched, the arm was immediately retracted and a small sigh accompanied the movement. Guilt began climbing its way back up the brunette's spine and she removed her hands to look at her wife.

"I'm sorry, dude. I really am. I don't want you to feel like you can't touch me. It's just…" she struggled to find the right words for what she was feeling, "this is all really confusing to me. I _feel_ like I know you, but I don't, ya know?"

Mina rubbed her temples with her fingers and Beca found her gaze glued to the movement. Mina seemed to make everything look, feel, and sound like poetry. Without thinking, the smaller woman reached out and took one of the blonde's hands and twirled the other woman's wedding ring, finding herself reveling in the feeling of the engravings on it. Blue eyes snapped open wide and looked into Beca's. A small smile played at Mina's lips. "You do that when I am frustrated."

The brunette continued her gesture, a curious frown crossing her lips, "I do?"

The smile stretched and crinkled the corners of Mina's eyes. The blonde grasped Beca's hand in both of hers. "Yes. And please, stop apologizing. I know this is difficult for you. Please be patient with me, as it will be for me, too. We were quite… affectionate." A smirk grew in place of the smile and the blonde's eyes grew a mischievous glint.

Heat began to pool in Beca's abdomen and her eyes widen to the size of saucers. Hell, they might have even been able to pop out of her head. She swallowed thickly. A dark chuckle reverberated through the bed and the brunette wondered how she managed to stay alive being married to this obvious goddess.

"Goddess? That one is new, I must say. Glad to know that your habit of accidentally complimenting me hasn't been lost with your memory," Mina purred and lightly grazed the back of Beca's hand with her nails. Beca gasped and her eyes partially rolled back into her head. Suddenly there was a large pressure pushing behind the brunette's eyes. She hissed and her hands flew to her head.

"Beca?" Came Mina's voice, laced with worry. All of the playfulness from the previous moment was gone. Soft hands were at her head in an instant, covering her own.

"I'm fine, I think. It doesn't hurt. It's just a lot of pressure," the younger woman grunted out as it began to fade. "Actually, could we go get some water?"

Strong hands were pulling her gently up, and as soon as she was standing, Beca moved a few steps away. She didn't want to feel dependent. She wanted Mina to know that she would be able to spend some time on her own. She wanted time on her own to think.

"You know what, I'll get it. You must be, like, exhausted. Stay here and take a nap. I'll just watch some TV or something."

Mina took a step closer, her hands outstretched, but stopped at Beca's determined gaze. Beca steeled herself further. "Please. I want to be able to do some things on my own," she added with a small smile. Mina finally relaxed, and after Beca's pointed look, put her hands up in mock arrest and sat down on the bed. When the blonde finally lay down, the smaller woman found herself satisfied and left the room.

Finding the cups had been more of an event than she would have liked, but she eventually found the small plastic cups with pink hearts on them in the very _top_ cabinetand poured herself water. _There is no way I picked these out_. She curled herself into a tiny ball on the couch underneath a mountain of blankets and turned on cartoons, though she wasn't really watching. It'd been a couple of hours since she'd been home and she felt empty. A short while ago she'd tried distracting herself with mixing on her laptop, but even that didn't do the trick. She didn't recognize any of the tracks, anyway. She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and found a small alleviation, but not nearly what she needed. Small tears threatened to leak over the bridge of her eyes. Her thoughts wandered to the blonde sleeping in the bed just a wall away from her. Maybe…

She shuffled into the bedroom, feeling small and childish. What if this wasn't normal? How was she supposed to gauge what their relationship normally entailed? The older woman had said that they were affectionate. Beca stood at the foot of the bed and lightly patted the mattress. "Ummm… Mina?" She whispered, and delicate snores evened out as the blonde woke.

"Maus? What is wrong?"

Beca shuffled her feet over a lip in the wooden floorboards and felt a small blush creep up her neck into her cheeks. "No, yeah, everything's fine. Um…" she looked up at Mina through her lashes. "I just. God. This is weird. I think… I miss you? Which is super weird cause you're right here, but… could I maybe," she gestured to the space in bed next to the older woman. Without a word, Mina pulled the covers back, welcoming Beca inside. The brunette cautiously crawled into the warmth of the bed and slid her body next to her wife's, but when Mina's arms wrapped around her and their legs tangled together, all anxiety flew out the window. She snaked her arms around the blonde in return and pressed her body as close to her wife possible, nuzzling her face into the other woman's neck, inhaling her scent deeply.

Mina pressed a gentle kiss to Beca's temple before bringing her head up so that the brunette was completely buried in her neck. The smaller woman felt one hand move from her waist to cradle her head, and her nose was pressed firmly against the base of Mina's throat.

"Better, meine kleine maus?" She felt Mina's voice buzz more than she heard it.

"Much," Beca sighed, feeling content for the first time in days.

The blonde sighed in reply, a light satisfied note riding on the breath. "Sleep well, my sweet, sweet, engel."

 **Again, please tell me what you want for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, this didn't go where I thought it would. I was planning on keeping it angsty for a bit longer, but alas, I can't keep anything angsty for long. And don't worry, the Bella's will be in the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 _Screech! Smack! Crunch!_

 _Beca's head whipped around like an owl's as the car door imploded inward at her. Shattered glass shards shone like hail as they glittered in the bright morning sun. A shrill scream reached her ears and she wondered if the other driver was hurt. Then she wondered how she had time to wonder. Everything was happening in slow motion. The scream ended and the brunette sucked in a breath. She'd been the one screaming._

 _Then she was screaming again._

 _She couldn't stop screaming. And it was getting louder. So close to her ears. Who know she could scream this loud?_

 _Why the hell was she still screaming?_

"Beca!"

 _Who was calling for her? The car was spinning now, getting faster and faster as though it were an amusement park ride. An amusement park ride from hell._

"Beca!"

Beca's eyes snapped open and the screaming stopped. She sucked in air like she hadn't taken a breath in hours. Maybe she hadn't. She tried to get up, get away from the car, but found herself pinned down. Panic took hold, and her breathing quickened as she struggled against her confines. She had to get up. Someone was waiting for her. Today was important. She found it curious that she wasn't in pain, seeing as she'd just been in an accident. In the distance, the woman heard what sounded like water running.

 _The car._

The car was leaking. She'd seen this in the movies. She needed to get up, and _fast_ , or she'd become a bunch of little smoldering Beca chunks. _C'mon adrenaline. This is what you're for, isn't it? Time to get me the fuck out of here!_ Her legs thrashed but something was lying across her lap. Perfect. She really didn't want to have to pull her legs off like that girl who ripped her arm off in the remake of the Evil Dead. Her hands went to help move whatever was pressing on her, but both were stuck at her sides.

" _Beca!_ "

The brunette's eyes came into focus to discover two bright blue orbs of worry floating above her. _Mina_. Beca instructed her muscles to relax, or at least to stop scrambling. The blonde was sitting on her thighs, her hands pinning Beca's to the bed. Her golden hair hung down around her face, creating a halo like effect, tickling the smaller woman's cheeks. Mina didn't loosen her grip even as Beca relaxed and evened out her breathing. The brunette craned her head to the side to see that she was in a bedroom. Ah, right. Their bedroom. She'd come home yesterday from the hospital to her and Mina's apartment. She tried to swallow, but found her throat thick. Small tears leaked down from her eyes and she squeezed them shut as a tentative sob played itself through her lips. She felt a pressure on her chest as her wife released her wrists and lay down gently on top of her. Beca reached up and wrapped her arms around the blonde's back, holding her in place.

"Maus," Mina cooed softly in the brunette's ear as she silently cried. "It is alright. You are safe. _This_ is real."

The tiny woman fought to regain her composure. Normally she hated feeling small and defenseless, but as Mina rested on top of her, she couldn't think of anything she wanted more. The blonde's weight held Beca securely against the bed, and it seemed like they could meld together into one person. That sounded nice. Yes. That was what she wanted. Needed. She _needed_ Mina closer. She pressed her hands hard against the larger woman's back, reveling in the feeling of added pressure. Slowly, Beca swiped her legs out from under Mina's and wrapped them around so that their calves were pressed together. Her breathing picked up and heat began to build between her legs. Yes. She needed as much of the woman on top of her as possible. Cautiously, Beca left one hand splayed on Mina's back and sought for one of the blonde's hands with the other. Upon finding one, she wrapped her slender fingers around the older woman's wrist and timidly dragged it further down until it was resting at her hip bone. She felt a frown form against her neck. " _Maus…"_ Mina's voice warned, though Beca could hear the low, huskiness of arousal.

"Please," the brunette whispered, her voice a bit raw from her earlier screaming. "I… I need you. More of you. _All_ of you." She bit her lip and awaited a response. "Please…" She knew Mina was trying to protect her. But she couldn't explain it. There was a need for this woman that she felt resonate through the very hollow of her bones. It was deep and primal. The blonde sighed. In an attempt to convince her, Beca slid her legs tantalizingly slow up Mina's until they were securely wrapped around toned thighs and pushed her pelvis up, grinding ever so lightly into her wife. The response was a hot sigh on her neck and a pleasant shudder that worked its way through the blonde's body, but she made no movement. The brunette waited another moment before repeating the action a little harder this time, earning a quiet, low moan. Beca waited a little longer before rolling her hips again, but before she could, fingers were ghosting over her waist. The little Bella couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips when Mina's hands took solid hold of her hips and she ground herself slowly against Beca's core. A light, breathy moan brushed its way past the younger woman's lips and her head tilted back onto the pillow as her back reflexively arched upwards to meet the warmth of the body above her. Nimble hands found purchase just above Mina's hips and _squeezed_. A low growl vibrated against her neck and the blonde's lips began leaving a trail of hot kisses from Beca's ear to the base of her neck. The brunette felt as though her entire being was on fire: body and soul. Everywhere Mina touched, she left a scorching trail, and Beca was positive in this moment that she would be left with burn marks.

The sound of water pouring again reached Beca's ears and both women stopped their actions. The blonde pulled back with a curious look on her face before taking a sharp gasp and launching herself off of the bed in direction of the bathroom. Beca, left in a lust filled haze, laid still on the bed, attempting to regain a normal pace of breath and a cooler temperature. She felt like a furnace. They hadn't even really _done_ anything and her lungs were burning as though she'd run a marathon.

Apprehension began to sneak its way inside her. It tingled in her stomach, wormed its way up through her body, and infiltrated her mind. What was she thinking? She had just tried to _seduce_ this woman she didn't know. Albeit her wife. But still. Beca had no idea what they'd been through before her accident. They seemed happy enough, but what if they weren't? Maybe they'd been in the process of separating before the brunette ended up in the hospital and Mina just hadn't told her. _Alright, calm down Beca. You have time, dude. You'll remember soon._ The tiny Bella brought her fingers up to rub her eyes and groaned. Why did head injuries have to make you so frick fracking emotional?

The soft padding of footsteps brought her back to reality and she sat up to meet the blonde's gaze, crossing her legs and bringing her arms in front of her. Mina smiled a little sheepishly, pink tinting her porcelain cheeks. "I had the faucet on when I heard you yell and I ran in here to check on you. Needless to say, the floor is a bit wet. But the towels are soaking it in now."

Beca laughed lightly. She opened her mouth to ask about the possibility of food when her stomach growled on cue. The blonde returned her wife's laugh and offered a hand to the smaller woman. "I suppose it is a good time for breakfast, ja? We normally eat earlier than this, but I thought you should sleep in."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly noon, which probably explains why you are so hungry, liebling."

Beca cautiously took Mina's outstretched hand and gingerly got to her feet. She needed to be more careful. Pushing them before she was ready would only lead to problems, and Beca had _never_ really dealt well with any kind of relationship problem. She wondered how many problems she and Mina had run into together. Relationships were generally ridden with them, and seeing has how she'd _married_ this woman, they must either never have problems, or the brunette had learned how to deal with them. And that would be a freaking miracle.

"Hey Mina," she started as they made their way into the kitchen, "how often do we fight?"

A playful smile appeared on the blonde's lips as she moved gracefully back and forth in the kitchen, grabbing various items as she went. "Fairly often, I'd say."

"Like big fights?"

"Not necessarily 'move back to your mother's home for a week' fights, but they are not small, no." She patted Beca's hip, asking her to move from the cupboard behind her, and the smaller woman absentmindedly grabbed Mina's shoulders and hoisted herself up, wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist. The older woman's hands immediately wrapped underneath the brunette's backside before she stepped forward and delicately set her on the counter.

Neither woman moved.

Beca's mouth formed an "O" shape as she stared into Mina's bright blue eyes, and she gasped in a slow breath. Her lips retracted, slowly forming into a smile, and the blonde's expression mirrored her own."Whaaat was that?" The smaller woman squealed. Mina kept her hands around Beca's waist, shaking her head and laughing. "Is… is that a thing? That we do?" The brunette felt excitement bubbling up. Granted, it may have been body memory, but it was memory none the less.

"Yes, maus," the blonde giggled out. They both stilled, soaking in the moment. To Beca it seemed like pure bliss. "Beca…"

Mina was close. When had she gotten so close? "Yeah?" The other woman breathed out.

Piercing blue eyes darted between Beca's eyes and her lips. Warm breath fanned her face, and she blamed that for the newfound heat in her cheeks. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes." The response came quickly in a low whisper, and then two gentle hands found purchase on either side of her face, gently cradling her head upwards. Soft, full lips covered her own and swirling behind her closed eyes, Beca saw a light cerulean blue color. Mina's thumbs were stroking her cheeks as the blonde hummed into the kiss. In that moment, the tiny brunette felt safer than she'd ever felt. She tightened her hold on her wife with her legs, still wrapped around her waist, and snaked her arms around Mina's neck. This was it. An angel was kissing her. A tall, blonde angel had fallen or floated or what-the-hell-ever'd from heaven and had mistaken Beca for someone worthy of her holy presence. The brunette was suddenly religious, and Mina was her bible.

Mina pulled away from the kiss, carefully extracting her wife's limbs from her body. "I only asked for a kiss, kleine maus." The blonde retorted, a smirk on her face.

Beca's face flushed and she sheepishly bit her lip.

"If you distract me too much, we will never get to eat, liebling." She pressed a soft kiss to the brunette's forehead and continued to busy herself at the stove. Beca swung her legs as she watched Mina work. She had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't creepy. She _was_ her wife, after all. The way the woman moved was so flowy yet commanding of the room at the same time. _Flowy? When the hell did I start saying flowy?_

After about 20 minutes of cooking, the sweet smell of pancakes floated into her nose. She closed her eyes and hummed contentedly at the familiar scent.

 _Beca shoved a 3-layered bite of pancake, covered in syrup and powdered sugar into her mouth and groaned loudly. She'd hit the fucking_ jackpot _in moving in with Mina. Damn, that woman could make some mean pancakes. Give Betty Crocker a run for her money. When the brunette opened her eyes, she was met with dark blue ones staring back at her from across the table. Beca smirked to herself and licked her lips slowly. The two women had talked early on in their relationship, and in the past they'd both been slow-to-warm sexually (which surprised Beca about Mina. She'd just assumed that her girlfriend was just always ready to pounce). However, she found herself incredibly aroused by the simplest things her girlfriend did, and vise versa. The vise versa was something she'd come to enjoy. It was a fun game, seeing just how many times she could get Mina's gears grinding throughout the day. The blonde always got her back, though, tending to target the smaller woman in public places. She felt a naked foot crawling its way up her leg under the table and with a tsk-ing sound, Beca pulled her legs up so that she was sitting Indian style in her chair._

" _Oh no, you don't. Not until I am done with these aca-mazing pancakes you made." She popped another massive forkful into her mouth, giving Mina a cheeky smile._

" _Perhaps I should cancel our Saturday pancake ritual, hm? You seem to like them more than me."_

" _Dude, it's not my fault you put, like, crack in these." Beca shot back, shoving a syrup covered finger into her mouth and pulling it out slowly, finishing with a satisfying_ pop _._

 _The silence that followed was deafening. The brunette tensed, ready to spring. She knew she was going to have to pay for that stunt. Then, without warning, Mina leapt up from her chair, as did Beca. The smaller woman scrambled down the hall, gigging as her girlfriend chased her into the bedroom, but before the brunette could get anywhere, strong arms wrapped around her middle and lifted her effectively off the ground. Giggling ensued as Beca was thrown on the bed, no longer bothering to try and escape._

"Maus? Where did you go?" Mina held two plates of pancakes in front of the brunette, her eyebrows raised.

Beca blinked. "We do this every Saturday. Have pancakes." She stated simply, taking a plate from the blonde and hopping down off of the counter, still very much inside her head.

"Yes, we…?" The blonde looked at her wife curiously, searching for words.

"I remembered. A little." Beca mused quietly in wonderment, more to herself than out loud. Compared to the earlier memory recall, this felt softer, more like an affirmation of recovery. A small smiled pulled at the corners of her mouth as she padded out to the table and sat. Mina followed quickly behind, sitting anxiously across the table.

"You're not going to leave me with that are you? You _are_ going to expand?" The taller woman was practically bursting at the seams.

"It wasn't a lot," Beca replied softly with a smile. "It was literally just me remembering that we have pancakes every Saturday."

Mina's eyes stayed glued to her wife as the smaller woman contentedly munched on her breakfast. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask, but the brunette seemed lost deep in thought. And she _was_. Beca was wracking her brain for more memories, or even more of the memory she'd already retrieved. The image didn't go black, like they do in the movies, but it just sort of… ended. It was a happy memory. Playful. The brunette looked back up at the blonde sitting across the table and compared this image to the one she'd just replayed over and over.

"You're even more beautiful now, somehow, you know."

This time, Mina blushed and finally started to pick at her pancakes.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

They spent the day going to all of the "familiar" places that Beca could normally go in a day. They visited the grocery store a few blocks away – they needed to go anyway. Mina hadn't exactly kept up on the perishables while her wife was in the hospital. They stopped at the coffee shop the brunette frequented almost every day on the way to work. The blonde waited with baited breath all day for the possibility of more memories to arise, but none came. They only stopped and went back home when Beca became overwhelmed by the amount of coworkers fawning over her recovery at the recording studio. The smaller woman ended up hyperventilating in the bathroom, and it took Mina a full fifteen minutes of holding and gentle cooing with them on the tile floor to coax her back out through the office to get to the car.

When they got back, Beca insisted on going through her mixes. _"I gotta get back to business somehow."_ So the taller woman let her, going back to their bedroom to try and find something to do. She'd been allowed a full week off of work to assist her wife with her recovery – after much arguing on her part – and now didn't know what to do with herself. Her hands itched to wrap themselves around Beca as much as possible She wanted nothing more than to hold her tiny Beca all day, but she'd already gotten away with a lucky amount of physical contact. She felt her tension building. But her maus needed her space. They'd been spending a lot of time together in the last week, and they normally had a decent dose of time apart. Both women had a lot of work, and occasionally Beca would go visit the Bella's or Mina would go visit her family and DSM.

That was it. Beca needed to spend time with the Bella's. As much as they irritated Mina to no end, and _boy_ didthey, the small woman was still one of them. _"It's for life, dude."_ She'd always tell the blonde whenever the previous DSM leader complained about them spending so much time together. Beca needed the Bella's like people needed food. While they _were_ loud, crass, and explicit, they supported the brunette and they were always there for each other. Mina had come to admire the incredibly strong bonds that they'd formed.

The blonde smiled and snatched her phone off of the bedside table, quickly shooting a mass text. Her smile grew into a grin when her phone immediately lit up and continued to buzz with a slew of texts from various Bella's. This was going to be fun.

 **A/N: As always, comment what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters. I want to write what you want to read!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long. My psych major's been kicking my ass. Seriously. My entire ass is probably one giant bruise right about now. And I can** _ **feel**_ **my level of writing going down the drain. I'll try to kick it up from now on!**

 **The song that Mina sings is** _ **They Can't Take That Away From Me**_ **the version by Stacey Kent.**

" _Beca, come on! It'll be fun!" Chloe squealed as she shoved the brooding Bella leader into the café. Apparently, there was a happening today inside_ Original Coffee Café _: a singing competition – like they hadn't just had their fix of that last week._

" _We literally just won worlds, Chlo. I don't think we have anything left to prove."_

 _They stepped inside to find quite a few lingering a capella competitors from the previous week. The entire Canadian team was seated at a table in the front by the grand piano, clearly excited for another chance to perform, a few members of the Korean group were spread at various tables, some of the Bella's had already found seats, and as Beca looked on she found other pedestrians in street clothes. Except they looked familiar..._

" _Bella's!" A voice boomed from behind them. Beca spun to find Pieter looming over her with a gigantic grin spread across his face. However, the brunette's eyes were immediately drawn to the tall blonde next to him. Her lips were nude, and her hair was left down to flow around her shoulders, light and wavy. A long, black maxi dress clung to her body in ways that made the tiny Bella's mouth water. She worked her gaze back up to bright blue eyes only to find them traveling down her own body. Her face warmed, and her teeth captured her bottom lip as images of the previous night flashed in her mind. Images of blonde hair being tossed back and red lips dragging themselves down the column of her neck…_

 _She was pulled out of her thoughts by a slender arm around her shoulders, dragging her to a nearby table. "Alright, Bec. As much as I_ enjoy _the two of you eye fucking, we have another competition to win."_

 _As Chloe pulled her away, the Kommissar's warm hand grasped Beca's own and the blonde chastely kissed the back of it before letting go. Beca couldn't help the stupid grin that pulled at the corners of her mouth._

 _They pulled up chairs to a table where Amy, Stacie, and Emily were already sitting. Stacie was snickering, making obscene gestures at Beca with her tongue, and wouldn't even stop when the smaller brunette glared at her. It probably didn't help that a small smile still played at her lips._

" _Um, Becs, don't look now, but blondie's staring at you like she's going to eat you."Amy muttered, trying –and failing– to discretely turn the Bella's head. She caught a glimpse of the Kommissar, who winked and kissed the air, her eyes twinkling with mischief, and Beca squeaked. Turning back around, she caught Stacie, her eyes still fixated on the blonde, pointing to the tiny woman. Beca immediately reached across the table and slammed the taller girl's hands down before she could embarrass them any further._

" _Down girl." Beca murmured, turning her attention to the person now playing piano._

 _It was the girl from the Canadian group, playing an acoustic version of_ Toxic _by Brittany Spears. It was similar to the one Beca had heard with guitar, but she liked this one better. She closed her eyes and in her head a mash up of this and_ Drunk In Love _by Beyonce started playing. She'd have to keep that in mind for later. The song ended, but Beca continued to hear her new mix in her head, her hands moving slightly with the beat under the table._

" _This next song goes out to a tiny maus with whom I've formed a rather… special bond over these past few weeks."_

 _The brunette's eyes snapped open, locking with the Kommissar's across the room at the piano._ Oh, god. What am I in for?

 _She was surprised when smooth jazz notes started playing on the piano. She didn't know what she'd been expecting, but it wasn't something gentle._

There are many crazy things That will keep me loving you, And with your permission May I list a few?

The way you wear your hat, The way you sip your tea, The memory of all that, No, they can't take that away from me.

The way your smile just beams, The way you sing off key,

 _Beca's eyes narrowed and she stuck out her tongue._ I literally just beat you in a world competition, dude. _The Kommissar threw a wink the brunette's way and continued with her song._

The way you haunt my dreams, No, they can't take that away from me.

We may never, never meet again, On that bumpy road to love, Still I'll always, always Keep the memory of

The way you hold your knife, The way we danced til three, The way you changed my life, No, they can't take that away from me.

 _Beca's eyes widened. This was, like,_ super _sweet. Yeah, they'd been spending time together, but she thought that the DSM leader just saw her as a fun, foreign fling._

Our romance won't end on a sorrowful note, Though by tomorrow you're gone. The song is ended, but as the songwriter wrote, But the melody lingers on. They may take you from me, I'll miss your fond caress. But though they take you from me, I'll still posses

 _Beca wondered if the blonde really meant this song to be serious. The Bella's_ did _leave tomorrow, and though she felt the loss of the DSM leaders company already, she'd kept these feelings to herself. Why make a fool of herself when things were going smoothly? That was what Beca did. Hold her feelings inside and avoid conflict at all costs. That was easiest, right?_

 _The blonde's gaze was locked on Beca now, holding the brunette captive. The tiny woman felt stripped naked under the Kommissar's brilliant blue eyes. Beca's lips subconsciously parted, and the café faded from her vision. There was only Kommissar and the piano._

The way you hold your knife, The way we danced til three, The way you changed my life, No, they can't take that away from me. They can't take that away from me.

 _The song ended and there was a moment of silence, as though no one knew how to react to such an intimate performance. But then there were cheers filling the café, shocking Beca out of her trance. She worked up enough brain power to smack her hands together, but she couldn't quite keep rhythm. Her mind was too focused on the blonde beauty now walking towards her with purpose. The brunette stood, but before she could do anything else, hands were in her hair and full lips were claiming her own. Beca melted into the body in front of her, her arms latching around the Kommissar's neck, holding her up as her legs failed to support her._

 _The taller woman pulled away, her hands remaining to cradle Beca's head. The rest of the café resumed talking, trying to refocus their attention back to the person now sitting at the piano, and a few of the Bella's were whispering animatedly to each other. The Kommissar spoke softly, "but I'd rather not miss you at all, kleine maus."_

 _The brunette opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words._

" _You wa… I'm… we're going to…"_

 _An amused chuckle vibrated against her chest. "What I'm saying,_ Beca, _is date me."_

 _It was probably a bad idea. It was probably a really,_ really _bad idea. She could run. It wouldn't matter; they were flying half way across the world tomorrow anyway. She'd never see the Kommissar again. No harm done. Because how would a relationship between two busy women who don't even live in the same country even work? She should just save them both the trouble and say-_

" _Yes. Oh my god, yes."_

"Come, meine liebe, it's time to go home." Mina grinned and laced her fingers with Beca's as they made their way out of the restaurant, into the streets of Santa Clarita.

"Okay, that smile just has mischief written all over it." The brunette responded, pulling herself in closer to the taller woman's warmth. Over the past few days, Beca had given into her -what she deemed excessive- need for constant physical affection, though Mina didn't seem to mind. In fact, once her wife noticed that the smaller woman was craving more of it, she encouraged and initiated the cuddling and hand holding that took place. It was almost as though she was only comfortable when she was touching Beca. Often, the blonde would walk into the room she was occupying and just hold her close for long periods of time. No words, just connection.

"A shot at my integrity, darling? I am _always_ on my best behavior."

"So, what I'm hearing is that I should keep my eyes open and possibly my distance?" Beca eyed the other woman warily, threatening to remove her hand.

"You may _not._ " Mina retorted, whipping the brunette into her so that her back was pressed against her front, and two long arms wrapped around her like vice grips. Lips pressed against the shell of Beca's ear, ghosting warm breath across her cheek. "I plan to hold onto you for a very, very long time, little Bella of mine."

A pleasant shudder worked its way down the tiny woman's spine, reaching the tips of her toes. She twisted in Mina's grip so they were face to face, and slid her hands up to rest on the blonde's cheeks. "You know," she breathed, "I think I'm perfectly okay with that."

Beca couldn't help but see the stars in her wife's eyes as she looked into them. They sparkled with love and adoration, all directed at the brunette.

She leaned forward, ever so slowly, and pressed her lips to Mina's. They were slightly chilled from the cool evening air, but as soft as always. Mina always had such soft lips. Beca wondered how she kept them so soft. _Maybe she uses some special, illegal lip cream? Maybe… I could get my hands on that…_

The petite woman was pulled out of her thoughts as Mina gently caressed Beca's tongue with her own, eliciting a sigh (and admittedly some weak knees) from the brunette. Mustering some herculean strength, Beca pulled back to continue her questioning.

"So, what _are_ you trying to get away with then? I stand by my mischievous smile comment."

"You will just have to wait and see, _mäuschen._ "

 **A/N: Sorry this is short. I am losing my muse for this. The memories come easier to me than the present day stuff. Any ideas aren't only accepted, they're encouraged!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am thrilled with the amount of kudos/favorites I'm getting! I adore all of you and wish I could give you all a massive hug!**

 **Now, since the memories are more fun for me, I think I'm going to make the majority of each chapter memory-based. Can't wait for you all to read about Beca and Mina's history! (And I know that angst would round this story out much better, but it almost causes me physical pain to write angst. I need the fluff!)**

Okay, but is that _really_ necessary? _Beca wondered to herself, munching on her bag of fritos and watching the British team set up their massive UK flag. Literally. A giant, wooden_ wall _of flag._ How did they even get that beast all the way here?

 _She was seated backstage on a black set block, more or less relaxed in a pair of yoga pants and her second favorite striped t-shirt. Chloe apparently thought the "fuk off" t-shirt was too visceral to bring to worlds. Her chestnut-brown hair was swept up in a loose ponytail (which was from the previous days rehearsal, and which she'd admittedly also slept in last night), and she'd managed to sneak her holey converse to the rehearsal stage as well._

" _Ah, kleine maus. I see this is how you fuel up for your performances. Perhaps now we know why your team isn't always at its best?"_

 _Well, son of a bitch. Beca set down her munchies, and turned slowly to face her… what was she, technically? Did making out in a dressing room earn a label? She probably needed to figure that out._

" _Yes, well, when you're an actual human being, you enjoy_ tasting _your food."_

 _One perfectly manicured eyebrow rose, pulling a smirk up along with it. "Feeling confident now, are we?"_

" _Just making up for lost time," Beca replied smoothly, before realizing that she'd basically just insulted herself._

 _The Kommissar leaned in closer, opening her mouth to respond with what was probably a smart ass remark when a loud, nasally male voice called from across the stage. "I said: Barden. Bellas. Leader of the Barden Bellas, PLEASE." The brunette whipped around to face the source. A short, thin, bald man was glaring directly at her, with his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. His face was a_ lovely _shade of mauve, and Beca swore she could she a tiny stream of smoke coming out of both ears. Scattered behind him was the female a cappella group, the British Bombs, also glaring in her direction._

" _We are_ trying _to run a tech rehearsal here, Miss Mitchell. If you could wrangle your… group, that would be immensely appreciated."_

" _Sorry! Yeah, we're coming."The Bella leader shouted back, and then muttered under her breath, "don't get your fuckin' panties in a bunch…"_

 _As she turned back around to herd her girls, she noticed that her blonde fr-enemy had disappeared._ How does she do that? Oh well. Task at hand, Beca.

" _Alright, girls! Time to go. Remember, the quicker we do this, the quicker we can go back to the hotel and nap, so get your booties on stage!"_

 _Once she finally had all the Bella's on stage, she began to count. "7, 8, 9… Oh my GOD, who is missing!?"_

" _I'm not going to mention any names… but I think I saw Stacie making out with a 'Naan jock' earlier…" Amy replied, scratching the back of her neck and looking away like she hadn't spoken._

" _Miss Mitchell, could I have a word._ Please _." The short, red man quipped. The brunette sighed, rubbed her eyes, and turned to Chloe. "Can you, just, like, keep everyone within a 10 foot radius while I go talk to snippy over there?"_

" _Of course, just hurry back? I don't like the way DSM is looking at us. Like their making fun of us, but silently…"_

 _Beca spun, and sure enough behind the angry stage manager waiting for her, was the entire group of DSM with a certain blonde someone smirking in front. Just watching them. Making a_ very _strong effort to not look at the black clad group in the distance, Beca scuffled her way over to the SM. On the way, she was stopped by a very snooty looking red headed British Bomb in a ridiculous looking glittery, blue scarf._

" _Barden Bellas," she practically shouted in her very condescending British accent, even though Beca was only a foot away. "It would behoove you to be more punctual." If looks could kill, Beca would be in the deepest pit of hell right now._

" _Alright, dude, calm down. I do my best, but getting the Bella's together is kinda like herding cats, so just give us a minute."_

" _No! This is unacceptable!" She was really shouting now, and getting in the brunette's personal space. She jabbed a finger into Beca's sternum. "If you cannot properly run a small group of girls, you are wasting our time."_

Who does this bitch think she is? _Beca thought as she slapped the finger away from her. She could feel her neck and face heating up, and her hands curled into fists. She was running on roughly three hours of sleep, and did NOT have time to deal with egotistical maniacs from other groups right now. Dealing with her own was enough. "Look, I don't know if you're trying to threaten me or what, but the sooner you get the hell out of my way, the sooner we can all finish this rehearsal and go about our days."_

 _The look in the girl's eyes became instantly darker, and Beca new that swearing at her had probably crossed the line of professionalism._ Oh well, too late to take it back now.

" _If you cannot respect me, rude American girl, then get out of_ my _way." Before the tiny Bella could even think of a response, a hand on her shoulder was literally shoving her out of the way. And having been caught off guard, Beca lost her balance and flew across the stage, hitting the giant flag wall. She stumbled to the ground and winced, rubbing her arm that took the brunt of the hit. That was going to leave a giant bruise. Lovely._

 _Collective gasps started up around the stage, and Beca looked up in time to see the British flag falling quickly towards her._ This is it? _This_ is how I die? Fabulous. _She thought she heard Chloe shout "Beca!" but with the UK literally descending on her, she couldn't really process much of anything else._

 _Just as the flag got close enough for her to make out the individuals strokes of paint, a solid body collided with hers and dragged her hastily across the stage._

 _The wall landed on the ground with a deafening CRASH, sending dust and chunks of wood everywhere, but Beca was shielded. When the breeze died down, the tiny brunette brought her face out of the chest it had been buried in to see blonde hair and bright blue eyes staring down at her in… worry? Wait. Had the Kommissar just pulled her out of the way? "Are you alright, Beca?" She whispered, not removing her hold around the brunette's back, keeping them pressed tightly together._

She used my name, _was all the smaller woman could think._

Mina parked the car in front of the apartment, and as she reached for the door, a slender hand grabbed at her wrist.

"Maus?" The blonde turned and was immediately caught in a light kiss, with a delicate hand holding her cheek gently in place. She let Beca pull back first, and couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at her wife's sweet gaze. "What was that for?"

"Just a thank you that I never gave." The brunette replied, mentally recapping a near death experience and the strong arms that pulled her out of the way. Mina regarded her statement curiously, but decided not to question it. "Come, kleine maus, I have a surprise from you inside."

"Oh, that's right. The mischievous look." Beca smirked, making her way up to the front door. She took the blonde's hand in hers and proceeded through the door.

There was no "surprise!" No yelling or tackling hugs. But there was, scattered around the living room, a group of girls that Beca realized she missed so much that tears sprung in her eyes. All smiles, all warm welcoming arms, and none of them bombarding her.

"Hey, Becs." Chloe affectionately murmured, and enclosed the brunette in a tight embrace. She soon found herself in the middle of a group hug (or maul, is what it ended up feeling like), and she did something she rarely ever did: she cried of joy.

"Alright, enough with the sappy waterworks! It's time for cake!" shouted a familiar Australian accent from the back of the group, and Beca wiped at her face, a little embarrassed.

The night wore on; full of embarrassing stories of Barden University (things Beca had been _very_ careful to keep from Mina's knowledge) but the brunette could hardly find it in herself to be upset. Her girls were here. She'd been so caught up in getting her everyday life back to normal that the Bella's had completely slipped her mind. Just being around them –drinking her virgin appletini with Chloe, listening to Amy's impossible jello wrestling stories– a warmth grew in her heart and she felt an immediate sense of home. It was like she could fall back into her early college days in the Bella house at Barden, sleeping through biology and kicking ass at riff offs with the Trebles.

A warm arm sliding around her waist brought her back to the present. She looked up to meet Mina's ocean blue eyes, and the last piece fell into place. For the first time since the accident, Beca felt utterly and completely content. All of the people she loved and needed were here with her, and none of them fawning over her. It was just a reunion (with Beca's name on the cake).

It was well after midnight and Beca was draped over the arm of the couch, watching her wife pick up the last of the glasses and plates. It had been an _amazing_ night and the warmness in her heart lingered on even though her girls had gone home. She watched the way Mina glided around the room, almost as though cleaning was a choreographed dance that the blonde had practiced for years, and soon she found her eyelids drooping against her will.

" _Because,_ Beca, _I cannot always be the one in charge of making our important decisions!"_

 _She knew Mina was right, but this was something she didn't think she could handle. So she handled it how she always handled these things. She ignored it and hoped it would either disappear of resolve itself. Of course, the decision to have a baby would never disappear or resolve itself; Beca knew that. And Mina had a right to be upset with her, but she'd never seen her wife look quite this… this fervent. Her cheeks were red (and it wasn't embarrassment), her eyes were puffy from the few tears that had leaked over the bridge of her eyes, and one of their poor throw pillow's feathery insides covered the couch and floor._

" _I just… I –augh! I can't_ do _this right now!" The brunette yelled back for lack of a decent response, ravaging a hand through her knotty hair from work, and screeched when her rings caught on a particularly tangled knot, ripping some brown strands out of her head. "FUCK me! Jesus Christ!"_

 _She snatched her keys from the table and stomped her way to the door, feeling like a petulant five year old, when Mina shouted from across the room. "Rebeca Caroline Mitchell, you cannot just run away from me every time we have a fight!"_

 _She was seeing red now. Mina_ knew _how much she hated her middle name. "I am a grown ass woman, Milimina, you can't scare me with my full name," Beca grumbled sharply as she slammed the door behind her and thundered her way down the stairs and out into the cold night air._ Dammit, shoulda brought a jacket. _The brunette jammed her hands into her jeans pockets to find only lint._ And I also left my phone. Perfect. Great. Amazing. Just fucking peachy, Mitchell. _Leaving her hands balled up in her pockets, she scuffed her feet against the concrete and started her way down the street, goose bumps rising on her arms. She was still angry: livid even. But mostly at herself. Mina had hinted for months now about wanting to have a baby, and Beca had avoided the subject at every turn. The brunette had never wanted kids. Even babysitting them was a test on her patience, so she couldn't imagine being responsible for one 24/7. But being with the former leader of DSM had changed a lot about her already. She was even starting to accept the girly side of existence: bubble baths (with Mina, of course), lighter colored clothing, and even nail polish colors other than black._

 _But now she was fighting her heart, and the love of her life. Tears stung in her eyes and she let them pool up, refusing to wipe them away. It was irrational, but it felt like they'd be winning, like wiping them would admit that they'd gotten to her. So she stomped on down the road, tears streaming down her face, hoping she wouldn't come across anyone that would stop to ask her what was wrong. She didn't need to subject a stranger to that mess._

 _After about 20 minutes of walking aimlessly, the small, less angry woman decided that it was probably time to head back home. They'd pause the fight (something she'd happily picked up from binge watching How I Met Your Mother), and the brunette would get to snuggle against her wife's warm body until morning, when Mina would most likely un-pause them._

" _Alrighty then… which… which way did I come?" Beca spun slowly in circles, trying to remember which way was home. "Well, shit."_

This is why you ALWAYS grab your phone, Mitchell. _She cursed herself and decided on the most well lit path behind her. She hadn't gone THAT far. It wouldn't be too long before she found a familiar land mark and was on her way back to the warmth of the apartment and Mina's arms._

 _But about 30 minutes later nothing looked familiar. In fact, everything started to look a_ tad _bit sketchy no matter where she turned. Even the CVS looked like it had seen better days some 50 odd years ago. She shivered against the cold that had now soaked into her skin and pretty much to the bone, and wrapped her bare arms around her torso, shivering._ Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck. _Two tall figures began walking her way from a distance in front of her. She slowly turned around and began walking back the way she'd come, speeding up only a tad. It wouldn't do if those two thought she was running. They'd catch her for sure; her cardio wasn't necessarily in the best shape. Just something else Mina told her that she didn't listen to._

Mina, _Beca telepathically sent out into the crisp evening air,_ if I die tonight, I am so sorry. I love you so much, and honestly, you deserve all of the babies in the world. Well… not ALL of them. But you know what I mean.

 _She rounded a corner, almost tripping over the uneven sidewalk, and ran smack straight into another body. She looked up somehow hoping that Mina had found her in the darkness yet again, but it wasn't her beautiful wife. It was a_ very _tall man with probably four teeth in total and long moppy hair._

" _Ya lost, sweatheart?" He breathed in her face, smelling of piss and cheap whiskey._

" _Ah, nope, just on my way home, thanks." Beca mumbled, pushing past him, hoping that he really was just a kind, older gentleman asking to see if she was lost. The hand that curled around her bicep, however, told her that she could go ahead and flush that positive assumption right down the toilet._

" _I don' think so, honey. I think yer comin' home wit me." He chuckled, tightening his hold on her arm, but the brunette refused to cry out in pain even when his jagged, uncut nails dug into her flesh. No way would she give him the satisfaction. However, panic began to rise in Beca's chest. She'd never been accosted like this before, and now she was about to become a statistic._

 _In the next moment, the man's grip was ripped from her arm and he was tumbling down to the ground. Beca yelped when strong hands grabbed her by the waist and literally_ picked her up _and set her down behind whoever had set her free._

" _Don't you EVER lay a finger on her again. Is that understood?" A German accent roared._

 _Mina. Mina, Mina, Mina. Mina had come for her. Mina had found her. The man picked himself off of the ground, spitting out blood and what looked like his fourth tooth onto the sidewalk and almost tripped over himself getting away from the pair._

 _Without a word, Beca launched herself at the blonde, curling her arms as tightly around her as was physically possible. She hated feeling weak, but she hated the possibility of being kidnapped even more. Mina effortlessly held the brunette in her arms off the ground and began walking in the direction of home, neither of them speaking a word._

 _Only when they were through the threshold of the bedroom did Beca lower her feet to the ground, keeping her face buried in Mina's neck. "I'm sorry. I love you, I love you, I love you." She whispered meekly._

" _I know, Maus. I love you too. So very much."_

 **A/N: Alllllright! You know the drill! Tell me what you want to see next! Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: *Shows up months later with starbucks* I have no excuses. I lost some inspiration and waited for it to come back to me. I know this isn't the best chapter, but it explains what happened between Jesse and Beca. Much love!**

"Oh my god! Mina!"

The blonde about dropped the wine glass she was carrying to the kitchen. "What? Maus, what is the matter?"

Beca scrambled off of the couch, tripping over the afghan blanket getting up, and stumbled her way over to her wife. "Oooh, oh, foot's asleep, foot's asleep." She finally hobbled all the way to the kitchen, grabbing Mina's arms tightly. Lately, she'd been receiving memories more and more often, so she didn't bother to recount every single one for Mina, but this was _hella_ important. This was fucking monumental.

"Mina! I love you!" The tiny brunette said brightly, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Mina froze. Beca hadn't said those words since before the accident. "I remember! Oh my god, Mina, I remember that I love you. Jesus Christ, I love you so freaking much!" No longer being able to contain her excitement, Beca stumbled them backwards until she had her wife pressed up against the kitchen wall and was kissing her fiercely. If words weren't going to do it, she was going to _show_ Mina just how much she remembered. It all came rushing back with that last memory. All of the emotion: unbelievable attraction, enticement, wonder, mystery, passion, sweeping hugs and fervent kisses, and _love._ So much love. And as much as Beca hated the fact that the stupid Twilight movie came into her head in this moment, all she could think of was how wrong Bella had been when she told Edward no one had ever loved anyone as much as she loved him. Beca loved Mina more than all of the lovers in the world combined. There was a swarm of bees buzzing around in her chest, sending pleasant vibrations throughout her entire body that only intensified when Mina was with her. Of course, all along she'd known that she loved Mina, but _feeling_ it… Man, feeling it was something else entirely. It was as though her brain was FINALLY catching up with her body.

Then her cheeks were wet. But Beca wasn't crying? She broke the kiss and pulled her gaze up to meet her wife's. "Mina…"

Tears were freely flowing down Mina's porcelain cheeks, her eyes still squeezed shut. Afraid that she'd done something wrong, Beca made to back away, but the blonde wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and pulled her in close as they both sank to the floor. She buried her face into Beca's hair and drew a long, deep breath before speaking. "Oh, Beca… I'm sorry, I'm just so happy." A small relieved laugh bubbled through her lips before she continued. "I was worried. That you would never recover what we had…"

Beca tightened her grip on Mina's arms. "It's okay, Kätzchen. I'm here. And I love you. God, I love you so much." This time it was Beca's turn to give comfort. She peppered tiny kisses all over the blonde's face and neck until both were giggling through tears.

"Now," the brunette declared after the moment had passed, "if you would be _ever_ so kind." She looked up at Mina through her lashes and giggled lightly. "I would like you to take me to bed, _Milimina_."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 _It flashed through her mind again when she saw Jesse across the room. She remembered his back facing his bedroom door, his front pressed up against a brunette with short hair, his hand up her skirt. Her perfect little 'O' face resting on his shoulder._

 _She really should have seen it coming. He'd been so "busy" lately, and not very specific about what._

 _Ugh, new topic._

 _She looked over at DSM. DSM and their stupid smug faces. DSM and their stupid mesh covered abs. DSM and her stupid blood red lips._

 _Fuck. Newer topic._

 _A hand on her shoulder brought her brain away the German group and back to where she was standing. She turned to face whoever decided to invade her sulky personal space, and she was met with familiar puppy dog eyes and a timid smile._ At least he has the decency to look guilty.

" _Hey Becs…"_

 _She cringed._

" _I haven't seen you since, um… so… I tried to reach you." He waited for a response, but Beca merely stared at him with one eyebrow raised. She wanted him to say it out loud. "Could we maybe talk?"_

" _I'm kinda busy right now, Jesse. Maybe we could talk, let's see… never?" The brunette responded, her eyes searching around the room for anything to make her ex go away._

" _Becs, c'mon."_

" _No. Stop calling me Becs. You lost that right, dude. You wanna do something for me? Please leave me alone."_

 _He opened his mouth to plead yet again, but was interrupted by the host of the party introducing the event. Jesse sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hands, but shuffled back over to his team. Beca let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She scanned the room once more, accounting for all of the groups present, when she caught eyes with the blonde leader of the German group. Bright blue eyes underneath a slightly furrowed brow darted back and forth between Beca and Jesse before focusing completely back on the host. The brunette felt her face heat up at the idea of the Kommissar watching her interaction with the Treble._

 _XxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _Beca found herself fuming next to Chloe as the Treble's sang their "break up" song, swinging their arms back and forth like they were the new boy band of the century. Jesse was in the front, dropping the verses like he had a vendetta against the small brunette, and then threw a wink her way._

 _Oh, that's how he was going to play? Well, the little cheating Treble boy had another thing coming. Beca pushed through to the front of her girls as soon as she saw their host's hand start to swing towards them and started singing._

Hold up, she don't love you like I loved you.

Slow down, she don't love you like I loved you.

Back up, she don't love you like I loved you.

Step down, she don't love you like I loved you.

 _She slowly stalked her way up to him, making sure to get up in his space without ever actually touching him. The rest of the Trebles backed away, leaving him on his own with Beca and the Bellas behind her, backing her up._

Can't you see, there was no other man above you.

What a wicked way to treat the girl that loves you.

Hold up, she don't love you like I loved you.

Sit down, she don't love you like I loved you.

 _She pressed her finger into his chest, causing him to stumble back a bit and fall into the chair directly behind him, raising some "ooh's" and a couple cheers from the rest of the crowd._

What's worse, lookin' jealous or crazy? Jealous or crazy?

Or like, bein' walked all over lately, walked all over lately.

I'd rather be crazy.

 _The tiny brunette made sure to get right up in her ex lover's face for the next verse, keeping her voice softer and gentler for the delivery. Her lips ever close to his._

Let's imagine for a moment that you never made a name for yourself

Or mastered wealth, they had you labeled as a king.

Never made it out the cage, still out there movin' in them streets.

Never had the baddest woman in the game up in your sheets.

Would she be down to ride? No.

 _Beca pulled away from their almost kiss with the delivery of "No," causing even more excitement in the crowd. She couldn't believe she'd been allowed to continue on this long, when suddenly the Green Bay packers came in with a new beat. The brunette pulled away completely, motioning to her girls to back up and return to their original spot. The Packer's made it about ten seconds into their song when it fizzled out, causing some laughter and a lot of booing from the other participating groups._

 _A new category was selected: Girl Power. The group to go first was –of course– Das Sound Machine, and Beca grew fidgety when the whispers between the German group were continuously directed at her._

 _Pieter and the blonde beat boxer began by stepping forward and dropping a slow, heavy base as the Kommissar stalked to the front of the group, facing Beca, and began to sing._

Six inch heel.

She walked in the club like nobody's business.

God damn.

She murdered everybody and I was her witness.

 _The blonde remained strong and sexy as always, never taking her eyes off of the Bella leader, smiling all the while from which Beca detected no malice. Was… DSM… supporting her? She quickly pivoted and looked at the Bellas for possible clarification, but all of them were simply staring at the German group open mouthed._

She's stacking money, money everywhere she goes.

You know, pesos out of Mexico.

De uno, commas and them decimals.

She don't gotta give it up, she professional.

Mixing up that Ace with that Hennessey.

She love the way it tastes, it's her recipe.

Rushing through her veins like it's ecstacy, oh no.

She already made enough, but she'll never leave.

 _By this time, the Bellas had decided to join in, making themselves and DSM into one big Franken-group. Lily was directly across from the blond beat boxer, still throwing grenades back and forth, but this time smiling at each other. Fat Amy was sidling her way up to Pieter trying to match his beat, and the rest of the Bellas were chiming in with the harmonies. Beca looked over at the Trebles who all seemed uncharacteristically nervous, and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. Then the Kommissar was directly in front of her, a smirk on her face, and her blue eyes shining with mischief. Beca felt weak in the knees._

Stars in her eyes, she fights for the power, keeping time.

She grinds day and night.

She grinds from Monday to Friday, works from Friday to Sunday.

She gon' slang, she too smart to crave material things.

She pushin' herself day and night.

She grinds from Monday to Friday, works from Friday to Sunday.

Yeah, yeah.

 _The Bella's and DSM ended in unison, causing an uproar in the crowd and the host to giggle and squeal into his microphone like a fan girl. After a moment, when the crowd wouldn't quiet down, the host readjusted his tiara with a huff and hit the gong in the middle of the dance floor. A hush fell over the room aside from a few whispers, which Beca noticed by side glance were coming from some of the Bellas and some of DSM still animatedly talking in low voices amongst themselves. The man in the tiara came to stand in front of both groups as they were still semi-mixed, and Beca yelped when the Kommissar put her arm around the brunette's shoulders, drawing her fully against the blonde's side, to face them both towards their host._

" _Well, I can honestly say that I did not expect any sort of drama or allies forming here," he said, a grin still plastered on his round face , clearly enjoying the fact that it had happened, "but unfortunately, there can only be one winner here."_

 _A few of the Bella's gasped and Beca heard "ooooof course" come from Chloe behind her. DSM stayed silent, waiting._

" _And since the song was appointed to DSM, even though the Bellas came in with harmony, I must declare DSM the winners of this competition."_

 _The Kommissars arm left the Bella leader's shoulder as she pumped both fists in the air in victory. Pieter was handed the D &B gift card and was currently waving it in Fat Amy's face as she flipped him the bird in multiple forms, a few of the DSM members were joining in his behavior, but most were celebrating without acknowledgment of the Barden team and were already beginning their own a cappella version of "Jump" to celebrate._

 _Beca took this moment to slink away from both groups and make her way to the bar. A lot of… things just happened and she was going to need a long island or ten to process the events of the evening. She grabbed one of the only bar stools available and immediately praised whatever gods may be when the man said "free bar." Her long island was set in front of her, and she plucked out the straw before taking one giant gulp from the glass. She wasn't particularly upset that the Bellas had lost. I mean, she was a_ little _upset because it's not like it was their fault. He never pointed to another group. But, the merging of the groups had been awesome, right? She didn't remember that to have ever happened in the history of a cappella. But hey, who was she to know? She wasn't exactly an a cappella history expert._

 _And what was that song choice? Beca was all about girls supporting girls, but she hadn't expected their rival group to come to her defense and support her after her song choice against the Trebles. There was a part of her that wondered if they were somehow making fun of her and she was too dumb to realize. They weren't exactly braiding each other's hair and gossiping about American Idol at the car show. Why would DSM like the Bellas now?_

Hear a knock on the door, and the night begins.

Cause we've done this before so you come on in.

 _Beca was drawn out of her musings and away from her second long island when she noticed the change in music. A DJ had started up in place of a cappella, but almost everyone was still out on the floor dancing. The brunette's eyebrows shot up when she noticed Emily and Benji sitting close together on a couch in the corner. Her eyebrows almost shot up off of her face when she saw Chloe's red hair flying around while she danced right up against a tall DSM member._

 _Aaaaand her heart plummeted through her stomach when she saw Jesse dancing borderline lewdly with another girl that looked like she hadn't participated in the riff off. Beca shoved her straw back into her drink and began to chew holes in it while she sipped, and stared holes into the back of her ex boyfriend's head._

 _A soft, warm hand in her own brought her back to reality. She looked at the hand and her gaze traveled up the arm to find the Kommissar looking at her with that same expression she had during Six Inch in the riff off._

" _Come, feisty Maus. Leave your drink and your moodiness. It's time to dance."_

 _Before Beca could protest, she was being dragged into the middle of the dance floor. The Kommissar dropped her hand and began to dance in front of her, eyes closed, clearly enjoying the music. When she opened her eyes and the brunette was still standing, she rolled her crystal blue eyes and grabbed both of Beca's hands, leading her into a light dance. She leaned down to whisper in the tiny woman's ear, "Let go and have some fun, yeah? You're not making him feel badly by moping at the bar."_

 _And with that she whipped Beca in a circle, encouraging her to dance it off._

Welcome to my house. Baby, take control now.

We can't even slow down. We don't have to go out.

Welcome to my house. Play that music too loud.

Show me what you do now. We don't have to go out.

Welcome to my house. Welcome to my house.

 _By now, their knees were brushing and Beca was smiling. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd genuinely smiled, and she was grateful. She looked up and saw ocean blue eyes and red lips smirking down at her. She raised her eyebrows in question, and the blonde grabbed her by the hips and spun her so that her back was pressed up against a magnificently toned front._

" _You've captured his attention. Make it worth the while, no?" The Kommissar breathed in Beca's ear as they danced and she tamped down the shudder threatening to go down her spine. She searched around the room and found that the blonde was right. Jesse was still dancing (with another girl this time), but his eyes were fixed on Beca. And he didn't look thrilled._

 _Kommissar's arms encircled the brunette's waist, and in a moment of boldness Beca held onto them with one arm, reached back and wrapped the other around the Kommissar's neck, and let her head fall back onto the blonde's shoulder. The taller woman sucked in a breath through her nose, nuzzling it against Beca's neck and tightened her hold around the smaller woman._

 _As the dancing continued and the songs changed, Beca, in her inebriated state, became more and more transfixed by the way dancing with the blonde felt, and couldn't help the tiny whimper that escaped her when the taller woman began pressing light, fluttery kisses to her neck. Those whimpers quickly turned into breathy moans when the Kommissar added little love bites and Beca couldn't help her nails digging into one of the blonde's arms to ground herself._

" _Kommissar!" She gasped when the blonde bit her a little hard in the juncture between her neck and shoulder. A low growl rumbled in her ear and she felt the taller woman step away. She almost complained but then she felt herself being pulled off the dance floor and into the stairwell where they'd come in. The German leader immediately pressed her firmly up against the wall, holding her there with her weight and nibbled on the brunette's ear._

" _My name is Mina." She husked, grabbing Beca's hips and pressing herself more firmly into them._

" _Mina…" The smaller woman moaned quietly._

 _Hands moved from Beca's hips to cup her face before Mina crashed their lips together hungrily. It was all the brunette could do to wrap her arms around Mina's neck kiss her back. Beca had never been kissed like this. Jesse was always sweet and tentative, as if he was afraid she was fragile glass that would break if he pressed a little too hard. But Mina was devouring her lips like a woman possessed. It was all tongue and teeth and Beca swore in that moment that life had never felt so vibrant. She was glad the blonde had her pressed against the wall because her legs had decided to promptly turn into jello and she was having trouble using them to stand. As if reading Beca's mind, the taller woman slid her hands down the brunette's sides to rest on her ass and pull her up, and then hooked a hand around the back of one of Beca's knees to pull it up to wrap around her waist. Catching the drift, Beca immediately wrapped her other leg around Mina and groaned loudly when the taller woman began slowly, and rhythmically thrusting against her, pressing her harder into the wall._

" _H-Holy shit." She hissed, pulling away from the kiss and buried her hands in blonde hair when Mina took the opportunity to once again attack Beca's neck._

" _Beca? Beca where did you go?" She heard Chloe's voice just from the other side of the curtain, and bit her lip hard to keep quiet when Mina bit her shoulder hard through her shirt._

" _Wait, wait, please. Min- Uhhh…" She whispered, but Mina was making it very difficult to protest when she shifted so that her hipbone was pressing against Beca's center, causing the little brunette to buck against her. With a satisfied smirk that Beca felt against her neck, Mina backed up enough to let Beca back down to the ground. She used her hands to wipe her lipstick off of Beca's neck and face before backing up all of the way up just as Chloe pulled the curtain aside._


End file.
